Survival of The Fittest
by Books and Other Drugs
Summary: Gustavos gone psychotic. BTR has been forced into a vicious, present-day reincarnation of the Hunger Games. 30 kids from all over the world put together to kill. Its not brodcasted.It's simply recorded for the pleasure of the sickest minds. OCs and BTR.
1. Preview

**Hey guys! I've gotten some requests from people to do a BTR/Hunger Games crossover, so here's a slight preview! The main focus will be the guys, but I'll also have some OCs. P.S. I'm gunna need more names and personalities, so let me know if you have a suggestion!**

**-Katherine Elizabeth**

_Kendall….._

"_I won't let them take me foolishly. I will not fall for a tripwire or a poorly laid trap. I will die bravely or survive. Those are the only choices that I allow."_

_Carlos…._

"_I'm going to die. That much I know for sure. But before I do, I have to make sure one of them gets out alive. Most importantly, that I get one out while he's still __himself__"_

_Logan….._

"_I'm smart, fast, strong, resourceful, nimble, reactive, stealthy. I am the soul of a frightened boy trapped in the body of a strong man…On whose afraid to lose himself in the kill"_

_James….._

"_I know Kendall's sure he'll win. I know he's arrogant as hell about it. I know he's going to turn into a monster. I know he won't expect me to kill him. I know he won't see me coming."_

_Kato…._

"_I see them. 2 are angels, 2 are devils. All are scared little boys, even me. I know not what our future holds. All I can do is pray for all of us. For my safety, even theirs. For happiness. For humanity."_

_Andora…._

"_I'm underestimated. I'm lithe, not frail. Pale, not sickly. Fast, not light. Nimble, not a good guesser. Strong, not food-filled. Female, and most definitely a threat."_

_Clarma…._

"_I can tell they've guessed what I am. The genius, the smart girl. Oh how foolish of that brutish lot. They've managed to underestimate me already"_

_Daxney…_

"_I can smell demise on my breath. Bloodlust controls my mind. Death rules my whole body. I'm a killing machine, and I love every glorious moment of it"_

Tell me what you guys think! Anybody wanna see more? P.S. Daxney, Clarma, and Andora are all girls. Kato's boy and so is BTR!


	2. The Capture

"Gustavo's got his head up his as-"Kendall began to mutter, but five pale fingers covered his mouth before the last word came to fruition "I swear to God, Kendall Knight, I will beat you within an inch of your life if you keep getting us in trouble with Gustavo!" Logan quickly pulled his hand away and straightened the cardigan that had come askew in his outburst.

There was a moment of silence before James and Carlos nodded, the ice bags they'd been wearing slipping down their foreheads. "I mean, look at what he did to my face!" James reached a hand to rub a now red and upraised bump on his skin. Displeasure was obvious in his chocolate eyes-He could only imagine what he looked like right now.

He'd experienced injuries a lot lately. I mean, Gustavo had gone….well…psychotic. First, he just slapped them. Then punched them. Then came the baseball bats and the belts…And strangest of all, James could've sworn Gustavo had a smile on his face the entire time

"Pansies" Kendall whispered, adjusting his gray beanie. His habit for wearing them was bordering on obsession. Logan had a theory that the blond was using the hats to distract from his bushy eyebrows. Shortly after voicing this hypothesis, the genius was given a swift upper-cut to his jaw and that settled the matter. An eerie lack of noise began to bunch up in the lobby of their Studio, cramping the very air they breathed.

"This is so weird guys. I mean, why doesn't Gustavo want to see us? Do you think he's still mad at Kendall for pooping in his desk? I guess it was kinda rude bu-"Carlos excitedly chattered for a few moments more and the others relaxed into the continuous roar of their Latino's voice. There's no doubt in anyone's mind that Carlos will never grow up. It's like wherever he went was Neverland. Never aging, never gaining a second of age.

There was a small creak behind them, and the boys froze. "What-"Another small creak. And another. And another. Soon, all 4 realized it was the same light step of Kelly's high heels.

"I'm going to miss you guys" A small, weak, definitely female whisper emanated from the corner. Before any of the boys could figure out what to do, the world

Fell

Black.


End file.
